


Mother's Day

by KayleighH2203



Series: Heart one-shots and ficlets [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Daddy Thranduil, F/M, Mother's Day, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighH2203/pseuds/KayleighH2203
Summary: As it is Mother's Day here in the UK, a new one-shot! Morag wakes up one morning to discover Nell is not in her crib.





	Mother's Day

It was the silence that woke Morag, making her sit up quickly despite being sound asleep just moments before. Just by cracking one eye open she knew she had slept late, but there was no sound to wake her. Instantly the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and one thought resounded through her mind.  _Where is my baby?_

Her infant daughter, Nell, was just a few months old and should have been crying out for her first feed of the day, but there wasn’t even a whimper. Glancing over to the foot of the bed, Morag could see the crib was empty. Her heart raced briefly until she realised that Thranduil wasn’t in bed beside her. Looking at his pillow she saw a neatly folded piece of parchment. Opening it, she saw Thranduil’s neat handwriting.  _We have gone to enjoy the morning sky. Join us when you waken._  Morag breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Nell was perfectly well and safe with the Elf-King.

Sliding from the bed, Morag quickly dressed in pants, soft Elf-made boots and a form-fitting shirt that opened at the front. She bounded up the stairs on the left hand side of the room, past the portrait of the late Queen and a pair of guards. She found herself in a private corridor and started heading eastwards along it. She came to a set of double doors and opened one. It was, essentially, an old cave on the hillside, but it served as a private porch or balcony for the Royal Family. A small table and two chairs was on one side. Seated at the table was Thranduil. Morag paused for a moment to take in what she saw. His long legs were stretched out in front of him as he watched the sun rising in the sky, the Lonely Mountain far away in the distance. His shirt was half-open, their baby daughter curled up on his exposed chest. He was talking to her, whispering to her in Elvish, his fingers stroking her short black curls.

Morag almost didn’t want to intrude. There was so few chances for father and daughter to bond like this. There were days where Thranduil was gone before she woke and returned after she had fallen asleep that night. Sometimes, Morag woke late at night when he returned, finding Thranduil with Nell in his arms, just watching the child sleep.  
“I think Naneth is here,” he said softly as Nell stirred and whimpered, “And I think you are hungry.” Morag walked towards them as Nell began to cry out. She bent down and gave Thranduil a soft kiss before lifting Nell from him. She settled into the other chair and unlaced her shirt. Thranduil had had his bonding moment and this one was Morag’s. She curled herself up on the chair, her feet tucked under her as Nell latched onto one breast. The baby lifted one arm up to rest above Morag’s heart. Morag lowered her hand and felt Nell’s tiny hand clutch her smallest finger.

It still felt strange, having someone so reliant on her. The idea of motherhood was one that still had not entirely sunk in. Despite carrying Nell for nine months, giving birth to her and caring for her. Despite the initial rush of emotion following the birth, Morag still felt a little detached, as if Nell wasn’t her child. That she were merely caring for her and any moment her real parents were going to arrive and take her home.  
“Did you sleep well? Thranduil asked, breaking Morag’s thoughts. She looked at him. His gaze was fixed on Nell.  
“Yes,” Morag answered, “I still can’t believe she is ours. I still keep expecting someone to come and take her away. Though, I did feel worried this morning when she wasn’t there.”  
“I apologise, my love,” Thranduil said, smiling as he saw Nell’s hand open and close around Morag’s finger, “But I could not resist the time with her. She is the most precious thing in this world to me.”  
“It’s a shame Legolas couldn’t stay longer,” Morag said softly, looking down at Nell, “He was so good with her.”  
“Morag, you will do fine without him,” Thranduil said, “And the bond you seek will form over time.”  
“But, what if she cries in the night and I don’t hear it?” Morag said, “Some days, I’m exhausted and I worry that I will forget…”  
“Morag, you are not raising her alone,” Thranduil said, “I am here, and I will be there every night. You are a good mother, and in time, you will get even better. Our daughter is happy, healthy and loved. She wants for nothing.” He stood up and walked round so he was stood in front of her. He knelt down in front of her.  
“You look beautiful,” he said, “As does our Nell.” His hand lifted and he stroked the curls on the back of Nell’s head.  
“Morag, raising our daughter is a partnership,” he continued, “We are in this together as we made her together. Should you need anything, anything at all, just ask. Even if it is for me to put aside my kingly duties for a day or two so you can rest more, you need only say. My daughter is more precious to me than all the treasure of Erebor. I owe you so much for giving me this gift.”  
“I love you, Thranduil,” Morag whispered as Nell began to fidget.  
“And I, you,” Thranduil said, leaning up and kissing her gently. Nell whimpered and pulled away from Morag.  
“Will you…” she didn’t even have to finish her question. Thranduil had already begun to lift the fussing infant so Morag could straighten herself up.

Looking up after fastening her shirt, Morag paused. Thranduil was holding Nell in front of him, smiling broadly down at her as he spoke softly to her, a little bounce in his step. Nell’s own mouth curled up into a toothless smile as she gazed up at her father. She looked so tiny compared to her father, but looked so safe and happy. Thranduil was right. She just needed to give herself time. The bond between her and Nell would grow, and she would forget there was ever a time she felt the way she did. Nell would never want for love until then. Thranduil had more than enough for her.


End file.
